Detallitos
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Una semana antes del dia de san valentín,una semana que pueden pasar muchas cosas y una travesura puede convertirse en algo peculiar,y la principal víctima es Yusei.El amor es en si, una simple solucion..si es que cupido logra corregir su error.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! 5D's no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

**Detallitos**

**Capítulo I: "Complot"**

**Como todos los años, febrero se convierte en un festejo continuo hasta que llega la fecha especial de los enamorados, amigos y quienes demostraban ese afecto a los demás. Pero ciertamente, se vuelve algo complicado cuando a esa persona especial no le has dicho lo que sientes en realidad. Y estos chicos no son la excepción.**

**Si bien era problemático, todos estaban pensativos. Era una mañana tranquila, en si una semana antes del tan esperado día de San Valentín. **

**En eso, volando en el aire, invisible para los demás, un pequeño niño de unos diez años con alas de ángel en su espalda, un traje blanco, de pantalón y camisa, con zapatitos color mostaza, de cabellos largos amarrados en una coleta de listón rosa, de ojos violetas y en su mano traía un arco y amarrado a su cintura, una bolsita con flechas. **

**-**jeje aquí debería de comenzar –dijo el pequeño niño

**A lo lejos, vio a una niña de cabellos fusia, de ojos negros y vestido verde, con medias negras, de zapatitos negros de charol, de tez blanca y mirada traviesa. También llevaba un arco, pero a diferencia, traía dos bolsitas a cada lado de su cintura. Esta niña miraba por la ventana de un taller, interesada en algo. El pequeño niño se le acercó asustándola.**

**-**¡idiota! –exclamó asustada -¿Qué haces aquí Kuro?

-sabes que en estos días empiezo mi trabajo –dijo el pequeño niño llamado Kuro -¿y tu que haces aquí Namiru?

-yo –contestó Namiru –aquí haciendo travesuras –rió

-que raro –dijo irónico Kuro –vamos, aléjate de aquí, este es mi territorio –le reclamó

-¡no quiero! –dijo Namiru sacándole la lengua

**De la nada entró a ese lugar, y vio a tres personas discutiendo, rió para sus adentros planeando que iba a hacer. Kuro entró rápidamente, y vio el objetivo de Namiru.**

**-**¡no intentes nada Namiru! –exclamó Kuro

**Yusei estaba reparando su D-Wheel tranquilamente. Namiru sacó un tomate, pero tenía manchitas de colores, se preparó para lanzar, pero Kuro le sujetó el brazo que sostenía el tomate.**

**-**¿Qué rayos piensas hacer? –le gritó asustado

-algo con que entretenerse –rió Namiru

-¡déjale! ¡yo tengo que hacer esto! –exclamó Kuro

-¡no quiero! –exclamó Namiru

**Los dos empezaron a golpearse el uno al otro, y cuando sintieron, el tomate cayó a la par de Yusei, específicamente donde tenía su caja de herramientas. Yusei se sorprendió al ver el tomate, y lo tomó en sus manos. Los dos niños estaban impresionados, luego Namiru sonrió maquiavélicamente y se soltó de Kuro, sacó una flecha y su arco, y la lanzó contra el tomate, este estalló y lanzó un polvo extraño que se metió en el cuerpo de Yusei, este se alejó de un salto, pero luego cayó al suelo inconsciente. Kuro se acercó a el para revisarle, pero estaba bien.**

**-**¡que le hiciste! –exclamó Kuro enojado

-ni te lo imaginas –dijo Namiru –te dejo con los problemas jaja –rió desapareciendo del lugar

-¡espera! –dijo Kuro -¡siempre que hace eso me trae muchos problemas! –exclamó llorando

**Cuando vio, una chica de cabellos fusia había entrado al lugar, al ver a Yusei tirado, se acercó veloz a el.**

**-**¡Yusei! –exclamó intentando despertarle

-¿Qué? ¿Aki? –dijo Yusei despertando

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Aki

-un tomate explotó –dijo Yusei levantándose

-¿Cómo que un tomate? –preguntó Aki incrédula –mejor ve a descansar –

-¡Yusei! –exclamó Crow entrando –vamos con Jack a comprar sopas ¿vienes? –

-claro –dijo Yusei

-pero Yusei… -dijo Aki

-estoy bien –dijo Yusei

**Yusei se fue con los demás, luego Aki les siguió.**

**-XD-XD**

**Ya en la noche, mientras todos estaban durmiendo, una luz rodeó a Yusei, sin que el lo notara. **

**Al día siguiente, se oyó gritos por todo el lugar. Yusei de un salto se dirigió al espejo, donde pegó un grito de sorpresa. Crow empezó a reír.**

**-**soy…. Soy… una chica –dijo Yusei tartamudeando ante la sorpresa

**Su voz había cambiado, era suave y acompasada, sus facciones del rostro eran mas suaves y mas delgadas, sus ojos resaltaban ternura y seriedad, su cabello estaba acomodado de la misma forma, solo que mas suave los picos, su cuerpo era mas pequeño, tenía busto y la camisa le quedaba ajustada, unas caderas pronunciadas pero pequeñas, sus manos, sus pies eran pequeños, su estatura también había cambiado, era un poco mas pequeña de lo que era antes. La ropa que cargaba le quedaba muy floja, tuvo que sujetarse los pantalones para que no se le cayeran.**

**-**¡¿Qué diablos? –exclamó Jack al ver a Yusei

XD-XD-XD-XD_XD

Cha cha cha naaaa!

Uy… creo que las travesuras están a la orden del día, bueno a ver que pasa cuando todos vean asi a Yusei XD bueno es una loca historia que se me ocurrió para el dia de san valentin, pero será de unos cuatro capítulos lo mas, solo para este mes del amor y la amistad. Espero que les guste y que me escriban que les pareció, no importa si son criticas o tomates explosivos, n_n

Por lo demás, espero que les guste, que la musa les acompañe XD

Ya ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! 5D's no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

**Detallitos**

**Capítulo II: "Problemas Femeninos"**

-no puedo creer lo que veo –dijo Jack

-ni yo –concordó Crow -¿Quién habrá podido hacer algo así?

**Los dos miraban a Yusei de arriba hacia abajo, dándole la vuelta y viéndolo detenidamente. Yusei se sentía acosado, que en este caso acosada, colorándose un poco.**

**-**quien lo haya hecho hizo un buen trabajo –dijo Jack

-si, nadie logra ese tipo de curvas hoy en día –rió Crow

**Yusei se coloró por completo, los agarró y de una patada los sacó de la habitación, cerró la puerta antes de que ellos se voltearan. Echó llave.**

**-¡**no me vuelvan a mirar de esa forma! –gritó Yusei desde dentro

**-¡**era una broma! –exclamó Crow riendo –guau hasta la voz es melodiosa -

-pero ya hablando en serio –dijo Jack -¿Cómo resolveremos eso?

-esperemos a los demás, tal vez tengan una idea –dijo Crow

-buscaré para mientras, por que por lo que veo Yusei no saldrá –dijo Jack

-¡buenos días! –gritaron desde abajo

**Cuando vieron, Luka (Ruka en japonés), Lua (Rua), Aki, Bruno, y Carly aparecieron saludando.**

**-**¿Qué haces aquí Carly? –preguntó Jack fastidiado

-solo te visitaba –rió suavemente Carly

-¡hola! –dijeron Lua y Luka

-¿y Yusei? –preguntó Aki

-sabía yo que ibas a preguntar por el –dijo Jack aun mas fastidiado

-¿algún problema? –dijo Aki enojada

**Jack solo la vio serio, todos se hicieron los locos. **

**-**¿y Yusei? –preguntaron los gemelos

-si, yo quiero tener un duelo con Yusei hoy –dijo Lua enérgico

-creo que hoy no es un buen día –dijo Crow sobándose la cabeza

-¿y porque no? –preguntó Lua

-tenemos un pequeño problema –dijo Jack

-pequeño no resume nada –dijo Bruno

-es que… -dijo Jack aun sin creerse lo que pasó

-¡Yusei fue convertido en chica! –soltó Crow

**Todos se quedaron en blanco, luego rieron.**

**-**déjense de bromas chicos –dijo Aki

-no es broma –dijo Crow –hablamos en serio

-si tu lo dices, menos lo creemos –dijo Luka

-y para el colmo se encerró en el cuarto –dijo Jack

-¿Qué le hicieron? –preguntó Aki

-nada –dijo Crow –vayamos a ver, verán que no les mentimos –

**Todos fueron hacia la habitación, Aki tocó la puerta y le llamó. Yusei abrió la puerta, para ver a todos con caras asombradas, luego la risa de Lua siendo apagada por el manotazo de Luka. Yusei se rodeo de un aura asesina, que hizo brincar a todos. **

**-**calma, ven yo… ¡Luka ven conmigo! –dijo Aki nerviosa –ustedes se quedan afuera –

**Sin esperar a mas, las tres entraron y cerraron con llave. Todos se quedaron afuera, se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron a esperar, para mientras Bruno empezó a buscar alguna información que le ayudara a descifrar que le había pasado a Yusei.**

**-**ahhh que aburrido –dijo Lua

**De la nada, Aki bajó corriendo hacia la puerta, seguida de Luka. Todos se quedaron viendo.**

**-**Solo voy por ropa, ya vengo –dijo Aki y salieron las dos

**Todos se quedaron viendo y luego regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo, luego se vieron las caras y empezaron a susurrar. **

**-XD-XD-XD**

**En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Aki y Luka estaban de regreso, con dos bolsas cada una, subieron veloces al cuarto, cerrando de nuevo. Todos sacaron dulces, monedas, vales, sopas de vaso, billetes y los pusieron sobre la mesa.**

**-**apuesto que le ponen un vestido –dijo Bruno emocionado

-yo digo que es una falda y una blusa –dijo Jack

-jaja ellas le pondrán un pantalón –dijo Crow

-bueno, ya están hechas las apuestas –dijo Lua –una parte para mi, una parte para el ganador –

-solo porque se te ocurrió –dijo Bruno

**Esperaron a que saliera del cuarto, en eso se oyeron gritos de Yusei, por lo visto, no quería ponerse algo, se oyó revuelo, vuelco de cosas, pasos, mas gritos, al final todo se calmó. Ya esperaban ansiosos, cuando sintieron, Aki y Luka salieron primero, después salió Yusei, llevaba una falda de color azul, blusa blanca de mangas cortas, con un chaleco azul que hacía juego con la falda. Llevaba medias negras y unas zapatillas bajas negras. Lucía como una chica normal. Lua le dio su parte a Jack mientras todos se quedaban con la boca abierta al ver a Jusei, este solo agachó el rostro.**

**-**ya les dije que no me miren así –dijo Yusei con su aura maligna

**Todos voltearon hacia el otro lado, luego empezaron a susurrar, luego los gritos.**

**-**¡no puedo creer que hayas ganado Jack! –exclamó Crow

-¡no podía perder ante ustedes! –sonrió socarronamente Jack

-ya calma, una apuesta es una apuesta –dijo Lua riendo

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –preguntó Aki molesta

-apostaron para ver que le ponías a Yusei –rió Lua

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Yusei colorándose

**Todos los chicos empezaron a silbar y con ojos asesinos dirigidos a Lua. Lua casi lloraba por ello, pero luego tomó de la mano a Yusei y riendo para sus adentros, le entregó una tarjeta. Todos se quedaron con cara de WHAT?**

**-**es una tarjeta de un admirador secreto –dijo Lua –te llegó hace un rato

-oh gracias –dijo Yusei tragando saliva

-¡ábrela! –animó Luka

-¡nooooo! –exclamaron los chicos asustados

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Lua

**Se quedaron en silencio, luego todos pusieron excusas y salieron corriendo de ese lugar, quedando solo Lua, Luka, Aki y Yusei. Yusei abrió la carta y vio que no había nada, Lua rió.**

**-**era una mini venganza –rió Lua

-aun no me creo que seas una chica –dijo Aki

-ni yo que esté usando esto –dijo Yusei señalando su busto –esto de ser chica es mas complicado de lo que pensé –

-guauu hasta tu voz cambió –dijo Lua sorprendido –te ves bien –

-gracias –dijo Yusei colorado

**-XD-XD_xDXD-XD_XD**

**Muajajajaja**

**¿ven? No me tarde nadita jajaja pobre Yusei, esperen a ver que mas le pasa en el próximo cap XD, más cuando las cartas de los amigos secretos empiecen a llegar, Lua salió listo en este cap, pero ¿Por qué? Esperen el próximo episodio de esta loca historia XD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, se los responderé en MP, no me da tiempo ya que estoy haciendo deberes, pero le di tiempo para escribir esto, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, lo importante es saber su opinión. Para todos feliz día del cariño y espero que se la hayan pasado bien.-**

**Saludos y que la musa les acompañe XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! 5D's no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

**Detallitos**

**Capítulo III: "Cupido es un Idiota"**

**Carly se había quedado parada viendo todo lo que había pasado, y encima estaba escribiendo todo lo que pasaba. Luego se había ido detrás de Jack, riendo por las fotos que había tomado. Perspicaz, pero luego ya vería que hacer con ellas.**

**Afuera, volando entre las nubes, estaba Kuro, pensativo ante lo que había pasado antes. **

**-**no puedo creer que Namiku haya lanzado ese "Karetzu" –dijo Kuro preocupado –lo bueno fue que no funcionó –sonrió mas tranquilo

**De vuelta con los chicos…**

**-**esto me está fastidiando –dijo Yusei

**Aki y Luka le enseñaban a sentarse, tanto de pierna cruzada, una pierna encima de la otra, y de piernas juntas. Ya llevaban media hora cuando llegó Jack con mas sopas instantáneas, y una pequeña bolsa color marrón. Yusei solo le vio de reojo, luego se levantó y se fue a la cocina, no se acostumbraba a su nueva ropa y sus accesorios, tomó un poco de agua y luego se volvió a sentar, algo desesperado. Aki y Luka le vieron algo preocupadas.**

**-**verás que solucionaremos esto –dijo Aki poniéndole una mano en su hombro

-eso espero –suspiró Yusei

-¡Yusei! –exclamó Lua –juguemos un duelo –

-esta bien –dijo Yusei sonriendo

**Una de las cosas que le animaban, eran los duelos con sus amigos, esperaba poder olvidar un poco el problema, aunque su voz y su cuerpo se lo seguían recordando. En eso, entró Carly caminando hacia Yusei, luego jaló una silla y le vio detenidamente, sacó un cuaderno y su lapicero. **

**-**¿Qué te pasó Yusei? –dijo Carly

-¿acaso no lo ves? –dijo Aki algo molesta –además, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-solo vine a ayudar –dijo Carly viendo de reojo a Jack –y me pareció interesante lo que le pasó –

-interesante, no es por ánimo de ofender, pero esto no tiene nada de interesante –dijo Yusei

-una manera de decirlo, a ver… ¿algo extraño te ocurrió ayer? –preguntó Carly

-pues no que yo recuerde –dijo Yusei

-¿seguro? –preguntó Carly –cualquier cosa, eso podría darnos una pista para dar con lo que te sucedió –

-¿esto lo haces para estar cerca de Jack? –le preguntó picarona Aki

-jaja claro que no –dijo Carly nerviosa

-gracias por tu ayuda Carly –dijo Yusei sonriéndole

-ohh… Jack tenía razón, tienes una linda sonrisa –dijo Carly sonriéndole de vuelta

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Yusei colorándose

-etto nada –dijo Carly nerviosa

-oye, ahora que me recuerdo, cuando te encontré desmayada en el suelo…. –dijo Aki

**Yusei le vio serio por haberle llamado de esa forma.**

**-**vale, desmayado, dijiste algo de un tomate –dijo Aki

-¿un tomate? –apuntó en su cuaderno Carly -¿podrías describirme el tomate?

-era como un tomate grande, pero tenía manchas de colores –explicó Yusei

-¿de colores? –dijo Carly levantándose de sopetón

-¿sabes de que se trata? –preguntó Yusei esperanzado

-si estoy en lo correcto… es… Cupido –dijo Carly

-¿cupido? –repitieron todos incrédulos

-ya regresé –dijo Crow apareciendo, pero nadie le hizo caso

-tengo que buscar más, pero creo que el te hizo eso –dijo Carly

-¿desde cuando sabes de Cupido? –preguntó Aki

-no me digas que no investigas de Cupido –dijo Carly en burla –todas las chicas les gustan esos temas –

-no a todas –dijo Aki

**Carly rió y se fue corriendo prometiendo regresar lo más pronto con información, llegó Jack y se fue a la otra habitación. Yusei se extrañó de la actitud de Jack.**

**-**¿un tomate? –dijo Luka –le preguntaré a los espíritus de los mounstros si saben de algo así –

-gracias Luka –dijo Yusei

**En eso se levantó, para ir a limpiar/reparar/etc. Su D-wheel cuando oyó algo entre Jack, Bruno y Crow, que por cierto, ¿Cómo es que había aparecido Bruno?**

-esto está re bueno –dijo Crow con algo en las manos

-Carly es la mejor con esto –dijo Bruno emocionado

-con esto tendremos para molestarlo durante un buen tiempo –rió Jack

-¿de quien hablan? –dijo Yusei recostada en el marco de la puerta

**Los tres de levantaron de sopetón asustados, al hacerlo, botaron lo que tenían en las manos. Eran fotos de el, en este caso ella, caminando, sentada, etc. A Yusei se le saltó la venita de la sien cuando vio las fotos en el suelo, solo tronó los dedos sonriendo maquiavélicamente.**

** -**genial –dijo Yusei lanzando golpes a los tres

-XD-XD-

**Jack, Bruno y Crow tenían bolsas de hielo en la cara, los tres sentados mientras veían fulminantemente a Yusei, quien tenía una sonrisa tranquila. Aki rió para sus adentros.**

**-**¿alguien ya averiguo algo? –preguntó Crow

-no hemos encontrado nada –dijo Bruno

-yo si –dijo Luka –parece ser que fue Cupido quien te hizo eso –

-genial, ahora tenemos que lidiar con Cupido –respondió Jack

-pues… por la fecha en la que estamos, no se extrañaría que pasara, hasta concuerda –dijo Yusei

-a mi no me pasa que sean unos pervertidos –dijo Aki

-¡no somos pervertidos! –reclamó Jack

-¿no? –dijo Aki –eso de las fotos fue algo exagerado –

-¿y que me dices de la colección que tienes tu de Yusei chico? –dijo Jack

-¡¿Qué? –dijo Yusei algo fastidiado

-no es cierto –tartamudeó Aki nerviosa

-¡buenas noticias! –llegó Carly corriendo

-¿Qué nos traes? –preguntó Jack

-si fue Cupido quien te hizo esto, según cuenta la historia, este ser provoca muchos problemas antes de dar su resolución y flechar a aquella pareja que estará junta por siempre, pero no se conoce lo que pueda hacer, ya que varía dependiendo de año y fecha –dijo Carly leyendo una hoja

-¿Cómo le encontramos? –preguntó Yusei

-eso no sé, pero dice que los efectos de las travesuras solo duran una semana, y que se deshace al final del día de san Valentín –dijo Carly

-entonces solo esperemos –dijo Jack

-¡noo! –exclamó Yusei -¡no quiero pasar 6 días mas así!

-siento mucho no haber encontrado otra solución –se disculpó Carly

-no te preocupes, gracias por tu ayuda –sonrió Yusei

-Cupido es un idiota ¿Por qué no se va a molestar al mediterráneo? –dijo Jack serio

-¿Quién es el idiota? –

**Cuando vieron, un niño apareció ante ellos, enojado, con las manos en la cintura, en la espada vieron que llevaba atravesado un arco y a un lado de su cintura, unas flechas con punta de corazón. Era Kuro.**

**-**¿tu quien eres? –preguntó Lua

-al que llamaron idiota –dijo Kuro

-¡a el! –exclamó Crow

**Todos se le fueron encima, lo sujetaron y lo amarraron. Todos le veían enojados, mas Yusei.**

**-**a ver –dijo Jack –revierte lo que le hiciste a mi amigo –le ordenó

-¿amigo? –dijo incrédulo Kuro –pensé que le tenías un afecto mas allá de la amistad

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Jack colorándose un poco

-ahhh ya veo, todos ustedes andan emocionados por la belleza de su amiga –rió Kuro

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron todos los chicos indignados

-son unos pervertidos –dijo Aki

-ahhh ahí estás –dijo Kuro –tu también….

-¡cállate o te hago sufrir! –sentenció Aki enojada

-hoeee… -dijo Kuro asustado

-¡deshaz lo que me hiciste! –dijo Yusei

-no puedo –rió Kuro nervioso –no se que clase de magia usaron en ti –

-según esto –dijo Carly moviendo la hoja en el aire –nos dice que fuiste tu –

-así que o lo reviertes o te atienes a las consecuencias –dijo Jack serio

-¡no fui yo! –Kuro lloró desesperado –no tengo permiso para hacer eso, solo junto parejas en estos días –

-¡¿Qué? –dijeron todos

-¿y entonces quien fue? –preguntó Luka

**De la nada, Kuro desapareció, todos empezaron a buscarle por el lugar.**

**-**¡Cupido! ¿Dónde estás? –dijo Lua

-si quieren arreglar esto –se oyó una voz nada mas –pregúntenle a la anciana Carmelin, ella sabe –

-¿en donde se encuentra ella? –preguntó Yusei

**Ya nada se escuchó.**

**-**bueno, ya tenemos algo, así que saldremos a buscar y tu quédate aquí –dijo Jack

-yo iré con ustedes –dijo Yusei

-¿quieres que te miren así? –preguntó Bruno

-no importa, quiero resolver esto ya –dijo Yusei

-no creo que la encontremos ahora –dijo Luka –ya es tarde, deberíamos esperar a mañana –

-total no creo que te salgan dos cabezas por esperar –bromeó Crow

**Yusei lo fulminó con la mirada. **

**-**hay que buscar primero en donde se encuentra esa persona, así que digo que busquemos hoy la dirección de la anciana y mañana la vamos a ver ¿te parece Yusei? –dijo Jack

-esta bien –dijo Yusei

**Todos acordaron de ir temprano con la anciana, pero por la ventana, Namiku veía divertida toda la situación. Alzó dos tomates en sus manos, riendo.**

**-**mañana… seguiré con mi plan jajaja –rió Namiku

-XD-XD-

Chananana naaaaaaa!

**Ha aparecido una solución, pero Namiku tiene otra idea para fastidiarlos, ¿Qué hará para arruinarles mas la existencia en esta semana de san Valentín. Pobre Yusei,ya la esta pasando algo mal, pero esperemos que las locuras se frenen (si como no XD)**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo y que me escriban sus comentarios para que la musa me inspire diario XD, disculpen que no lo haya subido ayer pero me costó ya que estaba haciendo deberes de la universidad y esta de locos, pero aquí toy ya XD, y si preguntan, este fic es de cap diario, n_n**

**Gracias a: **

gatita159 (jejeje, esperate a ver que les pasa a los demás XD), DarkYami Motou (Que bueno que te haya gustado y sip, Yusei es mujer por culpa de unas fotos que vi XD) , aki-nee (bueno, espero convencerte y que te guste XD) y VampiryFairy (gracias siempre por toda tu ayuda con este fic y me alegra haberte sorprendido muajajaja XD)

Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, no saben como me alegran XD, espero verles en el siguiente episodio de esta loca historia… osease mañana XD

Hasta entonces…. Ya ne! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! 5D's no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

**Detallitos**

**Capítulo IV: "Doble Problema Parte I"**

**Al día siguiente, Yusei se levantó todo soñoliento, tenía una piyama de flores azules, que le había prestado junto con la ropa que le había llevado Aki. No era de su gusto pero su ropa no le quedaba, y se le caía a cada momento. Era esa piyama y las burlas de Crow, o sus pantalones que ni con cinturón se los podría detener. Pero de alguna manera, no había podido dormir mucho, y se moría del sueño, pero ese día tenía la esperanza en que todo terminara y volviera a la normalidad. Llegó a la cocina, se preparó un pan y lo puso en un plato, se sentó en la mesa y puso el pan a un lado y se recostó cruzando los brazos y hundiendo la cabeza en ellos. Se quedó bien dormido, en este caso dormida. **

**-**buenos días –dijo Aki apareciendo

**En eso vio a Yusei dormida, se le puso a la par y le movió suavemente. Yusei levantó el rostro, vio a Aki, le saludó y se volvió a dormir. Aki le volvió a mover.**

-Yusei –dijo Aki –despiértate –

-cinco minutos más –dijo Yusei sin levantarse

-¿estas bien? –preguntó Aki preocupada

-Yusei no durmió –dijo Jack saliendo del cuarto

-¿también lo sentiste? –dijo Crow bostezando

-¿y porque no durmió? –preguntó Bruno levantándose del sofá

-estoy bien –dijo Yusei levantándose

-no estoy preguntando eso –dijo Bruno

-¿ustedes durmieron? –preguntó Yusei

-claro –dijo Crow –pero nos dimos cuenta que no descansaste nada –

-hay que ir con la anciana para resolver todo esto –dijo Yusei caminando

**En eso se tambaleó y Jack le sujetó por la cintura, sentó a Yusei en el sillón y todos le fulminaron con la mirada.**

**-**no logre dormir, tuve pesadillas –dijo al final Yusei

-descansa en lo que vienen los demás –dijo Bruno –y así me da tiempo a terminar de buscar la dirección de la anciana

-esta bien –dijo Yusei –pero cuando la tengan, despiértenme por favor –

**Yusei se fue al cuarto, todos se quedaron pensativos. **

**-**eso es culpa de Cupido –dijo Jack serio –tenemos que terminar con esta locura –

-si pervertido –dijo Aki

-¡tu no hables que eres igual que nosotros! –exclamó Jack

**Aki solo le vio seria. En eso llegó Lua y Luka, corriendo. **

**-**ya tenemos la dirección –exclamó Lua sonriente

-¡genial! –dijo Bruno –vamos de una vez

-¿Cómo la consiguieron? –preguntó Jack

-parece ser que Yusei no es el único con este problema –dijo Luka

-voy por Yusei –dijo Aki

-déjale dormir –dijo Jack

-si y que nos mate cuando volvamos, claro que no –dijo Crow yendo a la habitación

-la super golpiza de Yusei –rió Lua

**A los pocos minutos, bajó Yusei con Crow, Yusei cargaba una falda negra, con medias blancas y botines negros bajos, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra. **

**-**¿te vestiste enfrente de Crow? –preguntó Aki

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? –exclamaron indignados Crow y Yusei

-solo preguntaba –dijo Aki riendo nerviosa

-pervertida –susurró Jack

**Aki se coloró por completo. Al final, salieron a la calle y empezaron a buscar la dirección que tenía Lua y Luka, todos caminaban en silencio, y eso estaba incomodándolos. Al final, pasados una media hora, llegaron a una casa que hacía referencia a la dirección dada, tocaron a la puerta y cuando sintieron, una viejita de unos ochenta años, con gorrito de lana.**

**-**¿en que puedo ayudarlos jovencitos? –preguntó la anciana

-tenemos un problemita y… Cupido nos dijo que usted nos podría ayudar –dijo Crow

-¿no me digan que… ¡eran chicas y les convirtieron en chicos! –exclamó la anciana sorprendida

**Todo el grupo se fue al suelo por la ocurrencia de la anciana, se levantaron rápido.**

**-**yo era un chico y me convirtieron en chica –dijo Yusei

-¿en serio? Guau debes de ser un chico guapo para que te haya dado esa figura de muñequita, ese rostro dulce y tu voz melodiosa, eres un alma buena –dijo la anciana sorprendida

**Yusei se coloró a tal punto que no se diferenciaba de un tomate. Todos estaban sorprendidos, el comentario de la anciana había dejado mudo a Yusei.**

**-**¿usted sabe de alguna manera de revertirle? –preguntó Luka

-si hay dos maneras –dijo la anciana –pero pasen adentro, hablaremos tranquilamente y le daré un poco de té a la chica linda –

**Todos rieron nerviosamente, mientras Yusei más se coloraba. Entraron a la casa, donde habían sillones, la sala era grande y espaciosa, todos se sentaron mientras la anciana iba por algo a la cocina. Todos miraron a Luka, quien suspiró.**

**-**la hermana de una compañera de la academia la convirtieron en chico, y me dijo que ella había podido arreglar su transformación –dijo Luka

-toma linda –dijo la anciana dándole una taza de te a Yusei, quien la recibió –esto te va a ayudar a que puedas dormir hoy –

-¿Cómo sabe que no dormí? –preguntó Yusei

-toma tu te primero –dijo cariñosa mientras les pasaba jugo de naranja a los demás

-gracias –dijeron todos

-bien, primero que nada, el tonto de Cupido no fue quien cambio a su amigo –dijo la anciana –ese tonto no sabe usar magia, solo para enamorar –

-¿entonces quien fue? –preguntó Aki

-El espíritu de las travesuras, Namiku, siempre trata de sabotear a Cupido en esta semana –dijo la anciana

-¿espíritu de las travesuras? –dijeron Lua y Luka

-¿Cómo podemos…? –dijo Crow

-a eso iba, bueno, en primera, desde tiempos antiguos, ha habido estos problemas, y todo por los espíritus traviesos y los cupidos –dijo la anciana

-¿cupidos? ¿son más? –preguntó Bruno sorprendido

-si, son subordinados del mayor Cupido –rió la anciana –pero lo importante, hay dos opciones, puedo revertir el hechizo, y dos, si no funciona, tendrás que esperar hasta el día de san Valentín, hasta ese día puedes volver a la normalidad –

-¡¿Qué? –dijeron todos

-asi es –dijo la anciana acercándose a Yusei –párate un momento –

**Yusei se levantó y le dio la taza a Aki, quien estaba a su lado. Los dos se colocaron en el centro, la anciana tomó las manos de Yusei, al contacto, los dos fueron envueltos en una luz brillante, pero luego esa luz se extinguió. La anciana le instó a que se sentara de nuevo, ella se sentó suspirando.**

**-**dime ¿usaron un tomate en ti? –preguntó la anciana

-si –dijo Yusei sorprendida

-esto suena feo pero… deben de cazar al espíritu travieso antes del final del día de San Valentín, de lo contrario, te quedarás asi para siempre –sentenció la anciana

**o-o XDXD**

**-**no puede ser –exclamó Yusei

**Todos caminaban ya de regreso, lo que les había dicho la anciana no había tenido efecto positivo en ellos, en especial con Yusei. Luka sostenía un amuleto, que tenía la forma de una gota de agua, color ámbar, que luego se lo colocó en el cuello, la anciana se lo había dado.**

**-**tenemos que buscar a ese sinvergüenza y así Yusei volverá a ser el mismo –dijo Crow

-cierto, todos colaboremos –dijo Aki

-¿me buscaban? –dijo Namiku apareciendo ante ellos

-¡atrás! –ordenó Jack a Lua, Luka y Aki

-¡devuelve a mi amigo a chico! –exclamó Crow

-¡regrésame a la normalidad! –exclamó Yusei enojado

-juju –rió Namiku –aun no, aun no –

-¿Cómo que aun no? –dijo Jusei serio

-no tengo que explicarles nada –dijo Namiku –por ahora, ¡ráfaga!

**Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lanzó a Luka, Lua, Aki, Bruno y Yusei, cayendo al suelo de un solo golpe. Jack y Crow se adelantaron y lograron agarrarla, pero ella sacó dos berenjenas y se las estalló en la cabeza a los dos, estos al sentir el polvo la soltaron, y este polvo se les metió en el cuerpo, cayeron al suelo desmayados. Yusei se levantó y de un solo la agarró, Namiku asustada, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. Todos se acercaron rápidamente a Crow y a Jack, que apenas se estaban despertando. **

**-¡**nooooo! –gritó Crow –ahora seré igual que Yusei –

-no te quejes –dijo Jack levantándose –estoy en la misma situación –

**-XD-XD-XD**

**-¡**no puede ser!-era la cuarta o quinta exclamación de enojo de Yusei

-ni que lo digas –dijo Crow sentado en el sillón

-debemos de tratar de capturarla como nos mencionó la anciana –dijo Aki

-si.. pero…. –dijo Crow

**De la nada, una luz envolvió a Jack y a Crow, cuando desapareció la luz, dejó ver a dos niños idénticos a Jack y a Crow, de diez años aproximadamente. Todos se quedaron mudos ante lo que había pasado. **

**-**¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Jack

-yo quiero helado –dijo Crow acomodándose la ropa que le quedaba grandísima

-mami, ¿me das helado? –dijeron Jack y Crow a Yusei

-¡¿Qué? –exclamó Yuse poniéndose pálida

**XXD_XDXD-XD kya!**

**Disculpen la demora de un dia XD, pero estaba con eso de que era el cumpleaños de mi novio n/n y no me daba mucho la cabeza XD, pero bueno aquí esta la entrega, que cada vez me salen mas grandes los capítulos muajajajaja**

**Hoy si que a Jack y a Crow les hicieron una buena, y Namiku ni siquiera la logran agarrar, pero esperemos que todo salga bien, y que no sigan colorando a Yusei XD**

**Para quienes tengan dudas (y yo se que nadie se convence de lo de Yusei chica) aquí tengo una imagen que me dio la revelación para hacer este fic, y también gracias a Vampiry Fairy que me enseño esta pagina, de este chico Widzilla que hace buenos fan arts y gender benders, XD, tiene de todo, pero miren esta en especial, aquí esta la dirección.**

**http:/(espacio)widzilla.(espacio)deviantart.(espacio)com/(espacio)gallery/(espacio)5124917#/d2w9or7**

**ya ta, ahí ta la dirección, solo quítenle los espacios para ver a Yusei, y en verdad que esta bien linda, pero ahí miran esa foto y me comentan en el review XD, para saber su opinión n_n**

**y como siempre, que la musa les acompañe XD**

**gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el cap y les contestaré en MP, sino no subo hoy el capitulo XD jajaja los quiero mucho, gracias por leer esta historia n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! 5D's no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

**Detallitos**

**Capítulo V: "Doble Problema Parte II"**

-esto es desastroso –dijo Aki sobándole la espalda a Yusei para que se calmara –primero Yusei es convertida en chica, y ahora Jack y Crow convertidos en niños y encima, piensan que Yusei es su mamá –

**Yusei se había tapado la cara con las manos, recostado en sus rodillas. Aki sobándole la espalda con cariño, para que se calmara, si es que eso era posible. Lua y Luka se habían ido con Bruno a conseguir un poco de ropa para ellos dos. Jack y Crow estaban sentados en la mesa, comiendo una sopa de vaso, con la ropa toda mal arremangada, comían lentamente mientras reían. Aki suspiró.**

**-**lo que no entiendo es porque no tienen recuerdos –dijo Yusei

-tal vez porque son niños –repuso Aki –quien sabe –

-lo peor fue lo que nos dijo la anciana –dijo Yusei

_**Flash Back**_

-cuando el espíritu Namiku usa su especialidad, que son las verduras, es ella quien tiene que deshacer el hechizo, ya que son las verduras del mayor espíritu y no se deshace con el tiempo, debe de tener cuidado ya que no creo que esté satisfecha con solo haberte hecho chica –dijo la anciana

-¿verduras? –dijeron todos, la anciana asintió

-asi que tengan mucho cuidado, toma pequeña –dijo la anciana a Luka –con esto podrán capturar al espíritu, tienen que ser rápidos, ya que puede desaparecer –

-esta bien –dijo Crow -¡tenemos que agarrarla!

-¡si! –dijeron todos

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-no imaginaba que ellos serían los siguientes –dijo Aki

-ni yo –dijo Yusei –encima creen que soy su madre –

-pero ¿Por qué será? –dijo Aki

-porque se sienten identificados contigo –dijo Luka llegando con Lua y Bruno

-¿identificados? –dijo Yusei levantando la mirada

-eres su mejor amigo, y se conocen desde hace tiempo ¿no? –dijo Luka

**Yusei asintió.**

**-**si lo ves de ese modo, es la unión que tienen ustedes que hizo que tu te convirtieras en una figura protectora, en este caso su mamá –dijo Luka

-ya veo –dijo Yusei

-¡mami! –dijeron Jack y Crow bajando de la mesa

-tenemos su ropa aquí –dijo Bruno –asi se pueden cambiar –

-¿Quién eres tu? –dijo Jack serio mientras Crow hacía un puchero molesto

-es el Bruno, amigo –dijo Yusei algo nervioso

-¡no te acerques a nuestra mami! –dijeron Jack y Crow

**Todos se cayeron al suelo de sopapo por las palabras de los pequeños. De igual manera se levantaron rápido riendo nerviosos.**

-cla..aaro que no –dijo Bruno riendo nerviosamente

-creo que esto esta de locos –dijo Lua –hola chicos, yo soy Lua y ella es Luka mi hermana gemela –

-mucho gusto –sonrieron Jack y Crow

-ella es Aki –dijo Luka

-hola –dijeron sonrientes Jack y Crow

-que bueno que no fue igual que con Bruno –suspiró Aki aliviada

-vamos a cambiarlos –dijo Aki

-vamos mami –dijo Jack jalando a Yusei de la mano

-vamos –dijo Yusei

**Lua, Aki, Yusei y los pequeños Jack y Crow se fueron a la habitación, Bruno se sentó y Luka solo rió.**

**-**creo que esto estará cada vez peor –dijo Bruno

-eso parece –dijo Luka –aunque está divertido todo esto –

-eso si –dijo Bruno –aunque ya me esta dando miedo por ese espíritu travieso

**Al rato, llegó Carly contenta, y saludó a Bruno y a Luka que estaban sentados.**

**-**¿Cómo ha marchado todo? –preguntó Carly

-deberías de verlo por ti misma –dijo Bruno

-¿pudieron arreglar la transformación de Yusei? –preguntó Carly

-no –dijo Luka –las cosas empeoraron –rió

**Carly se quedó extrañada, cuando vio, Aki, Yusei, Luka, los pequeños Jack y Crow salian de la habitación. Jack llevaba una chaqueta blanca larga, con líneas verticales azules, un pantaloncito negro, tenis azules y una camisa celeste abajo. Crow llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, un chaleco negro, un pantalón de color negro, tenis azules, y una banda verde en su frente. **

**Carly se quedó viendo estupefacta, luego todos sonrieron al saludarla. Jack se le quedó viendo, con ojitos de ternura. Carly se conmocionó sonriendo bobamente.**

**-**esto está raro –dijo Aki a Yusei

-¿Quién eres tu? –dijo Jack sin dejar de verla de esa manera

-soy Carly –le sonrió cariñosamente –amiga de Yusei

-ohh –dijo sorprendido –por eso te me hacías conocida –rió Jack

**-**tan lindo –dijo Carly

**Todos se quedaron en blanco… al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Luego sonrieron maquiavélicamente, cuando regresara a la normalidad, podrían molestarlo por siempre. **

-¿te puedo tomar una foto... Jack? –preguntó Carly

-esta bien –dijo Jack colorándose

**Carly le tomó una foto, luego a Crow, luego a Yusei y los demás, luego rió y se fue antes de que todos salieron gritando tras de ella.**

**-**¿Qué irá a hacer con esas fotos? –preguntó Luka

-pues no creo que nada nuevo –dijo Bruno

-hoy hay que ir a comprar comida –dijo Yusei

-yo iré –dijo Bruno

-vayamos juntos –dijo Yusei –todos tenemos que colaborar –

-yo quiero ir –dijo Lua

-vamos todos –dijo Yusei sonriendo

**Caminaron todos hacia afuera, pero de la nada, Yusei se detuvo en la puerta, sosteniéndose. Los demás se dieron cuenta y se regresaron a verle preocupados. **

**-**Yusei ¿Qué tienes? –dijo Aki preocupada

-mami –dijeron Crow y Jack preocupados

-estoy bien, solo… -dijo Yusei desmayándose

**Bruno le agarró a tiempo, antes de que se golpeara. Jack y Crow patearon a Bruno en la espinilla.**

**-**¡suelta a mamá! –le gritaron

**Bruno soltó a Yusei y cayó al suelo. **

**-**¡ups! –dijo Bruno rascándose la cabeza -¡niños del demonio!

-¡tonto! ¡tiraste a Yuse! –le gritó Aki

**Bruno empezó a perseguir a Jack y a Crow, quienes reían, luego sacaron unas llaves de mecánico y se pusieron a perseguir a Bruno asi.**

**-¡**ayudaa! –exclamó Bruno asustado

-¡jack! ¡Crow! ¡quietos ahí! –dijo Aki seria

**Los dos se quedaron parados, asustados. Aki levantó a Yusei, que para su suerte no pesaba nada. Con Ayuda de Luka y Lua lo acostaron en el sillón, Yusei entre abrió los ojos, se sentía medio muerta, Aki le tomó la temperatura tocándole la frente con su mano.**

**-**tienes fiebre –dijo Aki -¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te sentías mal?

**Yusei solo la vio.**

**-**Bruno, quédate y cuida a Yusei, voy rápido por el doctor –dijo Aki

-esta bien –dijo Bruno

-nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidar a mamá –dijo Jack interponiéndose entre Bruno y Yusei

-ustedes dos se vienen conmigo –dijo Aki

-¡no quiero! –dijo Crow haciendo pucheros

-¡no dejaré a mamá con ese pervertido! –exclamó Jack

-hola de nuevo –dijo Carly luego vio a Yusei -¿Qué le pasó? –dijo preocupada

-tia aki quiere dejar a mamá con el pervertido –dijo Jack abrazando a Carly

**Carly no pudo decir nada, que le estuviera abrazando Jack la llevó al cielo, pero luego luego se regresó a la tierra por las palabras que había dicho el pequeñito Jack.**

**-**jajajaa vieja Aki –rió Carly con ganas –mamá… Yusei? Jajajaa y el pervertido… ¿Quién? –

-Bruno –dijo Luka

-jajaja ¿Por qué no te dicen siempre la verdad Bruno? Sería genial que lo dijeran todos los días –se burló Carly

-¿puedes quedarte con Yusei a cuidarlo? –dijo Aki molesta

-claro, será un placer –dijo Carly

-¿puedo quedarme? –dijo Jack con su ataque de ojitos tiernos

-no –dijo Aki –temo por que le hagan algo a Bruno –

-pero si se lo merece –dijo Crow

-vámonos –dijo Aki

**Los cinco se fueron, que eran Lua, Luka, Aki y los pequeñines, Bruno vio serio a Carly, quien miraba picarona toda la situación.**

**-**espero que ya te toque a ti, sería genial ver tu transformación –rió Carly

-no abuses de tu suerte Carly –dijo Bruno enojado

**Yusei rió suavemente, para luego dormirse. La fiebre le incomodaba, pero el cansancio había hecho que cayera en un sueño relajado. Carly le tapó con una sábana, y le colocó una almohada. Le vio detenidamente, fue a buscar un pañuelo, agua fría y luego se lo colocó en la frente a Yusei. Bruno solo miraba.**

**-**encima de pervertido, mirón ¡busca que hacer! –exclamó Carly

**Bruno se le quedó viendo, luego se fue a la cocina, al ver que se fue, Carly rió con ganas. Le encantaba hacer eso, aunque la que le tenía en las nubes era el pequeño Jack, asi que se aprovecharía de todo lo que pudiera, por ahora cuidaría a Yusei.**

**-XD-XD_XD-XD_XD-XD-XD_X_D-**

**Chanananaaaaaaaa!**

**Ese par de niñitos son un problema jajajaja y todos están mas raros que antes, esperemos que pronto resuelvan las transformaciones o volverán loco a alguien XD jajajajaja **

**Saludos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y siempre gracias por sus comentarios que son muy valiosos para mi, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que sigan en esta locura de locuras XD**

**Saludos y que la musa les acompañe XD**

**Yane!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! 5D's no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

**Detallitos**

**Capítulo VI: "La Ayuda Inútil de Cupido"**

**-**Yusei –dijo Aki –Yusei –

**Yusei abrió los ojos cansada, Aki y Carly le levantaron con cuidado para darle medicina, Yusei se la tomó. Luego le volvieron a recostar de nuevo, y le taparon. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado.**

**-¿Qué** era eso? –preguntó Yusei con voz ronca

-medicina para la bronquitis –dijo Aki preocupada –el doctor te reviso –

-¿bronquitis? –dijo Yusei

-ahora haz reposo en lo que te repones bien –dijo Aki

-¡mami! –dijeron Jack y Crow

-hola –dijo Yusei sonriendo

-¿estas bien? –preguntó Crow

-si, ya voy a estar mejor, ¿se han portado bien? –dijo Yusei

-si –dijo Jack sonriente

-es mi impresión o… ¿Yusei se está tomando en serio su papel de mama?-susurró Carly a Aki

-parece que si –susurró Aki

-creo que debe ser el efecto de las verduras –susurró Carly suspirando

-si como no, persiguieron a Bruno y le pegaron en la pierna –dijo Aki quejándose

-a ver, no molesten a Bruno –dijo Yusei mas ronca de lo que estaba antes

-vengan niños –dijo Carly –su mamá debe de descansar –

-esta bien –dijeron Crow y Jack

**Los dos niños se fueron de la mano con Carly hacia la cocina, donde les daría galletas a ambos. Aki revisó de nuevo a Yusei pasando una mano por su frente y mejilla.**

**-**gracias por todo, Aki –dijo Yusei cariñosa

-solo recupérate ¿si? –dijo Aki colorada –aun tienes fiebre

-esta bien –dijo Yusei –oye Aki –

-¿si? –respondió Aki

-este… -dijo Yusei nerviosa –se que con este cuerpo es algo incómodo pero…. ¿te gustaría….? –

-¡mami! –exclamaron Jack y Crow corriendo hacia ellos dos

**Aki y Yusei casi se cayeron al suelo, había sido un momento extraño. Yusei tenía que buscar la forma de decirle a Aki, pero con esos dos terremotos, le parecía imposible.**

**-**lo siento –dijo Carly llegando –se me escaparon

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo Yusei ronca

-Crow me quitó mi galleta –dijo Jack

-no pelees por eso –dijo Yusei casi afónica

-a ver, dijimos que íbamos a dejar descansar a mami –dijo Aki seria

-lo sentimos –dijeron Jack y Crow

-ya regresamos –dijo Lua acompañado de Luka y Bruno

-¿no estaban? –dijo Yusei

-fuimos por algunas cosas –dijo Bruno -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-bien –dijo Yusei

-esa voz me dice que sigues enfermita –dijo Bruno

**Yusei solo le fulminó con la mirada. Jack y Crow hicieron lo mismo. Todos se quedaron viéndolos mientras reían nerviosamente.**

**-**jajajaja –de la nada Namiku entró –esta travesura está interesante

-ahí está –dijo Lua

-¡hay que atraparla! –dijo Bruno

-pequeños, también hay que atraparle –dijo Carly

-¡si! –dijeron Jack y Crow

**Todos empezaron a perseguir al espíritu, quien reía en sus intentos fallidos, de la nada sintió que le sujetaban y le dejaban en el suelo, fuertemente agarrada. Empezó a chillar desesperada. Yusei le había atrapado.**

**-**¡esa es mi mami! –dijo Jack contento

-¡tienes que deshacer todo esto! –exclamó Aki

-¡no quiero! –exclamó el espíritu

**Namiku de nuevo chasqueó los dedos, y agarró tres verduras de su bolsa, y las lanzó al aire. Todos empezaron a correr, pero Bruno y Lua las atraparon y se las regresaron a Namiku, al contacto, estas explotaron. Ella tosió fuertemente, pero luego entre todo el polvo, les lanzó de nuevo verduras, que ocasionaron explosiones de nuevo. Al disiparse todo, vieron que Lua, Luka y Bruno estaban inconscientes. Carly y Yusei levantaron a los gemelos primero, dejándolos en la habitación, y de regreso ayudaron a Aki a dejar a Bruno en el sillón. Yusei se sentó en una silla, mareada.**

**-**¿estás bien? –preguntó Aki

**Yusei asintió.**

**-XD-XD-XD-xD**

**-**¡no puede ser! –exclamó Bruno al despertar

-lo bueno es que aun no cambias –rió Carly

-no es chiste ¿a quien mas le cayó los vegetales? –preguntó Bruno

-a Lua y Luka –dijo Aki

-Yusei, ven a recostarte de nuevo –dijo Aki ayudándole a levantarse de la silla –tienes que guardar reposo

**Yusei le fulminó con la mirada, odiaba sentirse enfermo… y Aki no ayudaba mucho. Lo recostó de nuevo en el sillón, le tapó. De la nada, escucharon un grito. Bruno y Carly fueron a ver, Jack y Crow ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Cuando entraron vieron a Lua, un chico de unos 22 años, y a Luka de la misma edad.**

**-**¿de que se quejan? –dijo Bruno –solo crecieron

-si solo hubiera sido eso no hubiera gritado Luka –dijo Luka

-¿Qué? Tu eres Luka –dijo Bruno

-claro que no –dijo Luka –yo soy Lua –

-y yo Luka –dijo Lua

-no entiendo –dijo Carly confundida

-al parecer no solo era la bromita de hacernos crecer, sino de ¡cambiar de cuerpos! –dijo Luka (Lua) dramática

***(lo que está entre paréntesis es el cambio, ejemplo: Luka (el cuerpo de su hermana) (Lua (el alma de este en el cuerpo de Luka))**

**-**esto es malo –dijo Lua (Luka) casi llorando

-calma pequeña –dijo Bruno

**Todos fueron hacia donde estaba Yusei y Aki, quienes estaban algo colorados, nadie le dio importancia en ese momento. Ya averiguarían otro día, Lua y Luka contaron lo que les había pasado, Aki rió. De la nada, Bruno brilló de repente, pero al desaparecer la luz dejó ver a un anciano, de unos 80 años, de cabellos blancos, cara arrugada, hasta con bastón.**

**-**¡no puede ser! –exclamó Bruno

-eso si no me lo esperaba –dijo Carly sorprendida

-esto ya se salió de control –dijo Yusei sentándose

-solo falta Carly y Aki –dijo Bruno

-¡yo no quiero que me conviertan! –dijo Carly casi llegando a hacer berrinche

-ni yo –dijo Aki -¡la voy a hacer sufrir! –dijo Aki maquiavélicamente

**Todos se hicieron a un lado, por el aura oscura de Aki. En eso apareció Kuro, parado serio. Todos lo ignoraron.**

**-**¿Qué quieren cenar hoy? –preguntó Aki

-yo quiero sopas de vaso –dijo Jack

-no otra vez Jack –dijo Aki

-¿te quedarás? –preguntó Jusei

-si, además de que ni Luka y Lua pueden irse a su casa así –dijo Aki

-cierto –dijo Luka –pero no queremos incomodarlos –

-claro que no –dijo Bruno sentándose –esto de la vejez me pesa –

-oigan –dijo Kuro

-como para que no –dijo Luka (Lua) –ya estás casi debajo de la montaña –rió con ganas

-¡no me faltes el respeto niñito! –dijo Bruno alzando el bastón

-¡escúchenme! –exclamó Kuro

**Todos le vieron sorprendidos, luego todos jalaron lazos o cuerdas, y haciéndole de rodeo, empezaron a perseguir a Kuro como si fuese un ternero. Al final todos lograron enlazar a Kuro y lo jalaron y lo amarraron desde los pies hasta el cuello, y Lua (Luka) le puso el collar, evitando que desapareciera.**

**-¡**¿Qué les pasa locos? –gritó Kuro -¡solo vine a darles una mano!

-¡déjate de ser el bueno! –dijo Bruno pegándole un bastonazo -¡por tu culpa nos han transformado!

-¡si yo no he hecho nada! –dijo Kuro llorando

**Todos se le quedaron viendo muy enojados. Kuro solo tragó saliva.**

**-**está bien, si tuve algo de culpa –dijo Kuro –pero solo hacía mi trabajo –

-por tu culpa el espíritu travieso nos tiene en la mira –dijo Aki

-¡lo sé! ¡con solo mirarles…. ¡ -dijo Kuro quien se empezó a reír escandalosamente

**Todos le pegaron un zape.**

**-¡**no me peguen! –dijo Kuro llorando

-¿y como piensas ayudarnos? –preguntó Yusei ronca

-les diré sus debilidades y ayudaré a atraparla -dijo Kuro –a mi me fastidia cada febrero, y lo lleva haciendo casi dos mil años –

-esta bien –dijo Aki al recibir el asentimiento del grupo –pero debemos de hacerlo ya, solo nos quedan dos días antes de san Valentín –

-si –dijo Kuro

**XD_XD-XD_XD_X_D_X_D**

**Chananananaaaaaa!**

**Ahora Kuro si los ayudará… si es que no arruina todos jajajajajaja pobre Bruno, convertido en viejo (no me pasa la imagen, lo juro XD) y Lua y Luka grandes jajajajajaja pobres, y lo peor es que solo falta Aki y Carly ¿lograran detener a Namiku antes de que les convierta? Esperen el próximo capítulo de esta loca historia XD**

**Disculpen la demora pero es que el domingo Sali para quedar deacuerdo con una amiga para hacer cosplay para la convención de junio (muy rápido XD, pero el traje es re complicado) y ayer y hoy estuve muy ocupada con las tareas de la U, y apenas logre escribir esto mientras pauso las tareas jajajaja**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios *w* me han hecho muy feliz, de veras. ****Espero que este capitulo les guste y que me sigan hasta el final, que ya esta cerca.**

**Saludos a todos y que la musa les acompañe XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! 5D's no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

**Detallitos**

**Capítulo VII: "Plan Flecha: Captura de Namiku"**

-así que ese es tu plan –dijo Aki acostando a Yusei en el sillón en contra de su voluntad

-ese plan es basura –dijo Bruno dándole un bastonazo a Kuro

-¡es lo mejor que se me ocurrió! –se excusó Kuro

-tonto ajaja –dijeron Jack y Crow riendo

**Jack y Crow se sentaron a un lado de Yusei, mientras ella les acariciaba sus cabecitas. Aki ya tenía un tic en el ojo, no podía creer que ya el instinto materno se estuviera apoderando de su chico… ok.. ¿de su chico? Al pensar en eso, Aki se coloró un poco, pero a tiempo disimuló.**

**-**Crow, debemos de molestarle –susurró Jack a Crow

-cierto, ¿Qué tienes en mente? –susurró Crow riendo

**Yusei les pegó un coscorrón a Jack y a Crow, ellos se sobaron la cabeza llorando.**

**-**dejen de molestar –dijo Yusei aun ronca

-perdón mami –dijeron los dos

-ya nos explicaste sus debilidades, pero no nos son de utilidad –dijo Carly revisando sus notas

-y yo que pensé que podría ayudarles –dijo Kuro

-pero tuviste la intención y eso es bueno –dijo Bruno

-¿en serio? –dijo Kuro con ojitos de felicidad

-no, solo trataba de alegrarte –rió Bruno

-aquí le matan a uno –dijo Kuro en un rincón con un aura oscura

-Bruno es una desgracia como viejo –dijo Luka (Lua)

**Los pequeños empezaron a reír junto con Aki y Carly, Lua (Luka) le pegó un coscorrón. En eso, Yusei se levantó y cargó a los dos pequeños, ellos reían mientras Yusei les hacía como avión a los dos mientras que los pequeñitos reían como locos, y se los llevó a la cocina, Aki se le quedó viendo y le siguió. Los pequeños estaban sentaditos en los bancos hablando con Yusei tranquilamente. Luego ella les sirvió leche y unas galletas, Aki le jaló una oreja a Yusei.**

**-**estas enferma… digo enfermo, ven a descansar por favor –

**Cuando sintió, le cayeron galletas remojadas en leche en la cara. Jack y Crow la vieron enojados.**

**-¡**suelta a mi mami! –dijo Jack lanzándole otra galleta

-si, suéltala –dijo Crow lanzando la galleta

-¡mocosos! –dijo Aki caminando hacia ellos

-¡lero lero no nos atrapas! –dijeron ellos dos corriendo fuera de la cocina

-no les hagas nada Aki –dijo Yusei sentándose

-esta bien –dijo Aki -¿estas bien?

-si –dijo Yusei –ya no me preguntes lo mismo

-si me hicieras caso no tendría que hacerlo –repuso Aki

**Se regresó a la sala a sentarse de nuevo, mientras veía correr a los pequeñines mientras reían. Aki solo les vio seria, pero luego se sentó a la par de Yusei.**

**-**esa bronquitis si que esta fuerte –dijo Lua (Luka) viendo a Yusei

-si, pero ya pasará –dijo Yusei

-¡hola a todas mis travesuras preciosas! –exclamó Namiku apareciendo de la nada

-¡el espíritu travieso! –exclamó Bruno

-¡ahora! –exclamó Aki

**De la nada, le cayó una red al espíritu, pero este se liberó, a tiempo Yusei y los dos pequeñines le atraparon, Yusei la puso en el suelo de cara, Jack y Crow se le sentaron encima para evitar que se moviera y Lua (Luka) le puso el collar a Namiku para que no desapareciera.**

**-**¡noo! ¡Suéltenme! –exclamó Namiku llorando

-¡vuélvenos a la normalidad! –exclamó Lua (Luka) y Luka (Lua)

-pero para eso no tenían que atraparte ¡sopencos! –exclamó Namiku enojada –solo termina el día de San Valentín y ya está –

-¿en serio? –dijeron todos incrédulos

-el idiota de Kuro lo sabe –dijo viendo a Kuro

-yo.. este –dijo Kuro nervioso

-¿así que sabías que esto se revertiría? –dijeron todos molestos

-es que quería atraparla para que no siguiera convirtiendo a mas personas –se excusó Kuro

-¡idiota! –dijo Bruno pegándole un bastonazo

-ya mañana terminaría el hechizo –dijo Aki

-pero yo ya me aburrí estar así –dijo Bruno -¿puedes deshacer esto antes? –

-no, según las reglas tienen que esperar a que finalice el día de san Valentín para que se deshaga el hechizo, explicaré, solo en esta semana hay energía mágica por todo el lugar, lo cual nos permite hacer travesuras –dijo Namiku –sin esa energía mágica, nuestros hechizos serían simplemente… ¿Cómo les dicen ustedes?

-¿verduras? –preguntó Lua (Luka)

-exacto –dijo Namiku

-ya veo –dijo Yusei –aunque estoy molesto por todo lo que nos has hecho –

-lo siento, es mi trabajo molestar al idiota de Kuro, si no fuera así siempre se tomaría todo esto a la ligera –dijo Namiku orgullosa de su trabajo

-¿asi que solo nos tomaste como tontos? –dijo Aki tronándose los nudillos

-espera.. yo –dijo Kuro

**Kuro desapareció antes de que Aki le propinara una buena golpiza. Todos suspiraron cansados, en eso Namiku aprovechó y se quitó el collar botando a los dos pequeñines. Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y el collar de esa forma se salió de su cuerpo. Todos reaccionaron tarde y ella se elevó hasta el techo del lugar.**

**-**miren, no me lo tomen a mal pero así es mi naturaleza, pero ya mañana cuando despierten serán ustedes mismos, les haré una excepción –dijo Namiku

-¿y eso porque? –preguntó Carly

-me cayó bien esa chica de cabello fusia, cuando puedas dale una golpiza a Kuro de mi parte –rió Namiku mientras Aki asentía con mirada maquiavélica

-¿kuro? ¿Así se llama Cupido? –preguntó Carly

-si –dijo Namiku –pero por ahora un regalo de despedida –

**Namiku les lanzó lechugas, Jack jaló a Carly a tiempo que caían al suelo, todos se cubrieron, al disiparse el humo, vieron que Aki había caído inconsciente.**

**-**esto no es bueno –dijo Yusei

-ya verán la sorpresita –rió Namiku –nos veremos luego –

**Namiku de nuevo desapareció, al rato que habían dejado a Aki en el sillón esta despertó, dándose cuenta que había sido la siguiente víctima.**

**-**¡no puede ser! –exclamó furiosa

-cálmate Aki –dijo Yusei

-ahora no se en que me va a transformar –dijo Aki enojada

-yo digo que.. una vieja amargada –bromeó Carly riendo escandalosamente

-en una trucha –dijo Jack

-en una galleta –rió Crow

-en un cerdito –rió Bruno

-ustedes no me ayudan en nada –dijo Aki en un rincón, con una nube negra encima de ella

-tranquila Aki –dijo Yusei sonriendo –verás que todo termina rápido –

**Aki se coloró al ver la sonrisa de Yusei, en eso Kuro apareció por detrás y flechó a Aki, pero Aki logró intersectar la flecha y partirla en la mano. Kuro empezó a sudar balas.**

**Un rato después…**

**-**solo de verlo hace que me duela todo –dijo Luka (lua)

-Aki te pasaste –dijo Lua (Luka)

-por intentar estupideces –dijo Aki medio enojada

-ay que dolor –dijo Kuro vendado

**En eso Aki fue envuelta en una luz, al momento de desaparecer, vieron que…**

**-**¡Aki! –exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos

**Aki se miró, y empezó a llorar. Era lo peor que le había sucedido, vio a Kuro que intentaba huir gateando. Aki sonrió maléficamente.**

**XD-XD-xD**

**Chanananananaa!**

**Jejeje a ver quien adivina en que convirtieron a Aki! XD muajajajajaja bueno, los vere en el siguiente cap, siento mucho no poder contestarles pero estoy a media instalación de mi compu… la pobre… murió hoy en la mañana y toy sufriendo por ello XD**

**Bueno, mañana contesto XD y a ver quien adivina, si adivinan doy capi extra de solo Aki y Yusei.. sobre el dia del cariño XD**

**Besos y que la musa les acompañe XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! 5D's no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

Notas Principales: Señoras y señores, nadie adivinó XD, pero de todos modos voy a poner el capítulo extra de Yusei y Aki, por ahora, lean este cap XD. Que les guste un montón XD.

**Detallitos**

**Capítulo VIII: "Salvaje Bienvenida al día del Cariño"**

-no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo –dijo Bruno

**Jack y Crow empezaron a reír como locos al ver a Aki transformada, Aki los empezó a corretear, Yusei suspiró y tomó a Aki, pero en eso Aki le rasguñó. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Yusei solo la abrazó y la cargó en sus brazos, se sentó y le empezó a susurrar, logrando que Aki se calmara.**

**-**tenia que convertirla en gato –dijo Carly –aunque va con tu personalidad

-¡Carly! –exclamaron todos

-lo siento –rió Carly nerviosamente

**Aki tenía el pelo morado (no se que opinan ustedes, pero yo veo fusia, pero es del color de su cabello al ser humana), era una gatita pequeñita, tenía un collar rojo en su cuello con una rosa negra. Sus orejitas tenían puntas negras y su flequillo tenía enrollado el adorno que siempre lleva pero bien pequeñito. Sus patitas eran blanquitas, el pelo de su cuerpo no era muy largo. **

-pero ya falta poco para que cambiemos a nosotros mismos –dijo Lua (Luka)

**Cuando vieron, Aki ronroneaba feliz en el regazo de Yusei, Yusei solo le sonrió cariñosa. Todos se quedaron pasmados, y empezaron a reír.**

**-**¡váyanse al parque! ¡tórtolos! –exclamó Luka (Lua)

-Yusei y Aki están bajo un árbol… y-se-be-san- -empezaron a cantar todos a coro

**Yusei se coloró como cereza, Aki se puso las patitas en la cara, más siguieron molestando. En eso Kuro logró flechar a dos de ellos, Aki y Yusei. Jack y Crow sujetaron a Kuro y lo tiraron fuera de la casa, y luego cerraron la puerta. Luego Yusei se levantó y les dio a Aki, quien empezó a gruñir, Yusei le acarició la cabecita con cariño mientras le hablaba.**

**-**voy a ir por algunas cosas, quédate con Lua y Luka ¿si? –dijo Yusei

**Aki se coloró y asintió. **

**-**pero no vayas tu sola –dijo Bruno –digo solo, que te acompañe alguien, menos yo que no avanzo nada –

-mami yo quiero ir contigo –dijo Crow

-yo también –dijo Jack

-esta bien, vamos –dijo Yusei

**Aki empezó a maullar.**

**-**si, ahora voy por el sueter –dijo Yusei

-¿le entendiste? –preguntó Luka (Lua)

-claro –dijo Yusei poniéndose una chaqueta de franela

**Ya para todo esto era las seis de la tarde, Carly se ofreció a acompañarles, quienes aceptaron. Jack tomó de la mano a Carly mientras que Crow le tomó la mano a Yusei. Los demás se quedaron en casa sentados en el sillón, con una Aki intranquila.**

**-**ellos estarán bien –dijo Lua (luka)

**Los cuatro caminaban hacia el supermercado, Carly iba tan contenta de la mano de Jack, que casi se estrella con un poste, pero no le pasó porque Jack a tiempo le jaloneó.**

**Al llegar al supermercado, Yusei agarró un carrito (de esos para poner las cosas cuando son muchas) y empezó a avanzar a los anaqueles. **

**-**¡yo me quiero subir al carrito! –se quejó Crow

-no –dijo Yusei –venimos rápido al super

-¡yo quiero! ¡yo quiero! –empezó a hacer berrinche Crow

**Jack solo se le quedó viendo, Yusei sin ganas de aguantarle nada le subió en la carreta y siguieron su camino para llevar la comida.**

**-**eres buena mamá –dijo Carly

-no me molestes –dijo Yusei suspirando

-mami –dijo Jack -¿me compras un chocolate? –

-esta bien –dijo Yusei

-¿ves? –le dijo Jack a Crow -yo si me comporto como niño bueno –

-¡cretino! –dijo Crow

-niño mimado –dijo Jack sin soltarse de Carly

**Yusei le pegó un coscorrón a cada quien, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Los dos empezaron a llorar y todos se le quedaron viendo mientras avanzaban hacia las carnes.**

**-**si no se están tranquilos no les compro nada –sentenció Yusei

-ok mami –dijeron los dos

-Jack ¿quieres que vayamos por un postre para todos? –dijo Carly agachándose a la altura de Jack

-si ¿puedo mami? –dijo Jack con ojitos de perrito

-claro –dijo Yusei sonriéndole

**Para su buena suerte, Carly se había llevado un terremoto, solo le quedaba el terremoto Crow. Fueron por la cena y luego Yusei se detuvo por una sección en especial. Crow se le quedó viendo.**

**-**¿Qué vas a comprar de aquí mami? –preguntó Crow

-mmm… esto –dijo Yusei enseñándoselo

-¿es para tu novio? –preguntó Crow

**Yusei casi se cae al suelo por la pregunta de Crow…**

**-**¡yo no quiero que mi mami se case! –empezó a llorar Crow

-rayos, no Crow –dijo Yusei tratando de calmarle –es para una amiga

-ahhh.. tons esta bien –dijo Crow calmándose al instante

**¿era su impresión o Crow solo le estaba molestando? A Yusei le saltó la venita en la frente. **

**-**pero llévale esto también –dijo Crow jalándolo con dificultad –asi ella tada contenta –

**Yusei sonrió tomando lo que había elegido. Luego se fueron con Carly, en donde había una revuelta, Jack le estaba diciendo a la señorita que estaba dando muestras gratis de helado, que lo había hecho mal, Yusei corrió y lo jaló, Carly se disculpó con la señorita que solo reía al ver como trataban de lidiar con el chiquillo. Carly tomó la canasta que llevaba en sus manos y se fueron a la caja a pagar lo que llevaban.**

**Ya iban de camino más tranquilos, el supermercado había sido un completo problema con los pequeños Jack y Crow. En eso unos tipos pasaron caminando a la par de ellas.**

**-**¡uy mamasota! ¡mira que te me puedes perder –dijo el primer tipo todo vulgar

-aléjate de mi o te mato ahora mismo –dijo Yusei perdiendo la paciencia

-nos salió fiera la gata –dijo el segundo –hay que mostrarle quien manda –

-Yusei –dijo Carly con miedo

-tu cuida a los dos, yo me encargo –dijo Yusei tronándose los nudillos

-muy valiente ¿eh? –dijo el tercero –¡a ella! Y luego vamos por los demás

**Los cuatro tipos jalonearon a Yusei, pero ella aprovechó y los lanzó al suelo de un solo golpe seco, a los otros tres los pateó con velocidad, los golpeó varias veces hasta dejarlos inconscientes. El primero que lo había lanzado se levantó sacando una navaja, pero Yusei fue más rápida y lo tacleó velozmente, dejándole inconsciente. Jaló a sus pequeños y a Carly y salieron corriendo hacia la casa, pero antes de entrar, Yusei se recostó en la pared respirando entre cortado, tosiendo y sujetándose el pecho.**

**-**¡Yusei! Respira suave, despacio –dijo Carly asustada

-¡mami! –dijeron Jack y Crow asustados

-¡Yusei! –dijeron todos cuando salieron a verlos

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo Lua (Luka) cargando a Aki gata preocupada

-unos tipos chuleraron (o piropearon) a Yusei –dijo Carly sobándole la espalda para lograr regularle la respiración –y ella los golpeó jiji –rió Carly

-entrenla –dijo Bruno

**Sentaron a Yusei en el sillón, luego Bruno dio indicaciones y fueron por un poco de agua caliente, donde echaron hojas de menta y eucalipto, y por el jarabe. Dejaron una pequeña olla con los ingredientes en la mesa, sentaron a Yusei e hicieron que aspirara los vapores. Poco a poco empezó a regularizarse su respiración, el vaporcito del agua caliente había abierto sus vías respiratorias. **

**-**¿mejor? –preguntó Bruno a Yusei

-si, gracias –dijo Yusei un poco afónica

-miauuu –Aki se le había acercado a ella

-si estoy mejor –dijo Yusei igual

-tienes que abrigarte, ve a recostarte a la cama, sino no te vas a recuperar –dijo Bruno

**Carly y los gemelos ayudaron a Yusei a acostarse, luego le arroparon bien, le dieron su medicina y le dejaron dormir, Aki se quedó con Yusei, a un ladito, enroscada. Yusei solo le acariciaba su cabecita mientras Aki ronroneaba.**

-mañana te compenso todo, Aki –dijo Yusei un poco afónica

-miauuuuuu –dijo Aki viéndole

-yo se que no es mi culpa –dijo Yusei

**Los dos se quedaron platicando un rato hasta que se durmieron. Carly y los demás descansaban en el sillón y en sillas. Los pequeñines ya los habían mandado a dormir, y todos esperaban que ya al dia siguiente, esta locura acabara.**

**-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD_**

**Chanananananaaaaaaaa!**

**Pobre Yuseii, otra vez se puso malito, pero la verdad es que con una bronquitis se tiene que cuidar, y Aki gato… a ver como termina todo… lo que si es que ese par de chiquillos molestaron en el supermercado que fue gusto.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus reviews, que la verdad aunque no le atinaron, siempre les daré ese cap que les estoy ofreciendo XD, y la mayoría dijo que en hombre XD ajajaja XD pero Namiku tiene otros planes, asi que no se pierdan el próximo episodio XD.**

**Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews que me alegraron mucho y siempre disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero la U me tiene atosigada ajajaja XD**

**En mp les contestaré, asi que saludos y que la musa les acompañe. N_n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! 5D's no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

Notas Principales: Señoras y señores, nadie adivinó XD, pero de todos modos voy a poner el capítulo extra de Yusei y Aki, por ahora, lean este cap XD. Que les guste un montón XD.

**Detallitos**

**Capítulo IX: "Un Día Para Ser Sinceros"**

**Yusei y Aki dormían abrazaditos, bajo un número considerable de frasadas, y para contrariar mas la situación, no sentían calor, al contrario, por ello se habían buscado el uno al otro, calentándose lentamente. Yusei tenía una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro durmiente, al igual que Aki, solo que menos visible por ser gatita. La mañana llegó como si nada y sin anunciarse iluminó el cuarto, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que ese día empezó a llover temprano. Nadie en la casa se había levantado, todos dormían bien abrigados, ya que como cosa rara, ese día había hecho frío.**

**Carly se despertó, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a los pequeños Jack y Crow, ya que se había quedado asustados de ver a Yusei casi asfixiándose, así que Carly se acomodó con cuidado y los abrazó a ambos, quedándose dormidos los tres. Se puso sus zapatos y sus lentes y fue a ver a los demás.**

**A la primera habitación que se dirigió fue con Bruno, ya que como el ser viejo le daba algo de prioridad. Cuando fue al sofá, vio que estaba roncando, con dos chamarras encima y con una mano de fuera. Carly bostezó y fue a ver a los gemelos, Lua y Luka. **

**Ellos dos dormían tranquilamente, pero estaban destapados, Carly les tapó y bostezando subió con Yusei. Al entrar, se quedó enternecida por lo que veía, los dos abrazaditos. Se acercó con cuidado y tocó la frente de Yusei, estaba tibio, eso era bueno, reviso que estuvieran bien abrigados, y levantó los brazos para estirarse, en eso vio que ellos dos estaban despertando.**

**-**buenos días Yusei, Aki –dijo Carly bostezando

-buenos días –dijo Yusei

-miauuuu –dijo Aki ronroneando

-veo que la pequeña gatita esta muy contenta –dijo Carly socarrona

**Aki se coloró un poco y se escondió bajo las sábanas, Yusei solo rió, mientras se levantaba.**

**-**lo que me alegra es que hoy todos vuelven a la normalidad –dijo Carly

-muy cierto, espero que sea pronto –dijo Yusei

-bueno, en un rato llamare a desayunar, así que vístete –dijo Carly dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Carly …-dijo Yusei

-dime –dijo ella abriendo la pierta

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda –dijo Yusei sonriéndole

-de nada, lo hago con gusto –dijo Carly yéndose del cuarto

**Aki se le quedó viendo, luego le ronroneó contenta a Yusei. Yusei la tomó en sus brazos y la dejó en una silla.**

**-**tambien buenos días, Aki –le sonrió de vuelta –solo me voy a cambiar y bajamos, no te muevas de aquí ¿si? –

**Aki maulló contenta. Yusei tomó su ropa, que por cierto ya estaba acostumbrada. Entró al baño y Aki se quedó sentadita esperándole. En eso, unos gatos entraron por la ventana, Aki se les quedó viendo de mala gana. Los gatos empezaron a ronronearle de lejos. **

**Aki maulló para alejarlos, pero estos hacían caso omiso. La rodearon, ya que eran cuatro. Aki se erizó enojada, para intimidarlos. Los otros gatos no se hicieron esperar y todos se le lanzaron a Aki para lastimarla, Aki no esperó nada y también les atacó, se hizo un gran escándalo, Yusei salió corriendo a ver que pasaba, y para colmo, solo tenia puesta las medias, la falda y su brasier. Vio como atacaban a Aki y empezó a agarrar gatos, lanzándolos por la ventana, solo se oía desde abajo como los gatos salian corriendo a lo más al caer al suelo. Toda aruñada, se dirigió a Aki, pero ella pensó que era otro gato y lanzó un garrazo, aruñandola mejilla de Yusei, al momento se arrepintió, pero Yusei la abrazó y le empezó a revisar si estaba lastimada.**

-¿estas bien? –le preguntó intentando ver si tenia una herida

-miauuuuu miauuu –dijo Aki apenada

-no te preocupes por esto –dijo señalando el arañazo –solo te defendías –le sonrió

-miau miau miauuu miauuu –dijo Aki lamiéndole los arañazos de los brazos

-estoy bien, solo un par de arañazos, tu tranquila –dijo Yusei

-¡Yusei! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué….. –dijo Carly abriendo de la nada

-unos gatos atacaron –dijo Yusei revisando de nuevo a Aki

-¡mami! –dijeron Crow y Jack preocupados

-estoy bien –dijo Yusei

-solo que… vístete primero –dijo Carly viendo hacia otro lado

-oh si –dijo Yusei tomando a Aki en sus brazos

-¿Por qué te llevas a Aki? –preguntó Carly

-esperen aquí, ya regreso –dijo Yusei a Jack y Crow

-oki mami –dijeron los dos

**A los pocos minutos, Yusei ya salía cambiada, con Aki en brazos. Se había puesto una curita en la mejilla, donde tenía el arañón. Carly se le quedó viendo.**

-vamos a desayunar –dijo Yusei

-sii –dijeron los pequeños

**Todos bajaron hacia la cocina, donde Bruno ya estaba esperando sentado. Yusei sentó a los pequeños, y luego se sentó con Aki, la puso en sus piernas. Todos se quedaron viendo la actitud de Yusei.**

**Al rato de que terminaran de desayunar, todos se quedaron en la sala, pero Yusei empezó a subir las escaleras.**

-¿vas a dormir Yusei? –preguntó Bruno

-si, un rato –dijo Yusei con Aki en brazos

-¿Por qué no nos dejas a Aki? –dijo Carly con doble intención

-no quiero –dijo Yusei con voz algo fría

-si, dejanos a la gatita para jugar mami –dijo Jack

-ya dije que no –dijo Yusei entrando al cuarto

**Todos oyeron como cerró de portazo, Carly reía. **

**Yusei se acostó de nuevo, y tapó a Aki, quien ronroneaba feliz en su brazo. En eso Yusei se levantó un momento.**

-voy por agua –dijo Yusei dirigiéndose a la mesita

**Al instante que había dicho, todo el lugar se iluminó. Yusei se tapó los ojos por la intensidad de la luz. Luego la luz se apagó, dejando ver a Yusei siendo ya chico, Yusei suspiró tranquilo, vio que las chamarras ya habían un bulto enorme, contento empezó a mover a Aki.**

**-**¡Aki! –exclamó Yusei contento

-este… ve a ver a los demás, yo me quedo un momento aquí –dijo Aki

-¿ehh? –dijo Yusei extrañado de sus palabras –¿estas bien?

-si, pero anda –dijo Aki

-estás extraña -dijo Yusei

-no quiero que me mires –dijo AKi

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Yusei

-es que…. –pausó Aki –no quiero

**Yusei abrió los ojos comprendiendo el porque Aki no se quería levantar, fue por un poco de ropa, la dejó sobre la cama.**

-te…. Dejo esa ropa, voy a estar afuera –dijo Yusei algo colorado

**Cerró la puerta rápidamente, Aki se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Estaba bien colorada, pero se tranquilizó y bajó a la sala, donde ya todos estaban normales y además estaban vestidos y con sus ropas de siempre. (n/a: Yusei es todo un caballero XD)**

-woooo Aki ni chan –dijo Lua ya siendo el mismo

-buenos días –saludó Aki

**Yusei miró al suelo y se metió a la cocina, Aki levantó una ceja y recordó la situación en el cuarto. Carly se percató de ello y sonrió maléficamente, yendo con Yusei.**

-asi que la viste… desnuda –susurró Carly en el oído a Yusei

**Al instante, Yusei tiró el cereal bien colorado. Carly solo rió para sus adentros.**

-¿Cómo crees? Claro que no –dijo Yusei levantando el plato –no paso nada de eso

-ah bueno, solo confirmaba –dijo Carly riendo

-¡Carly! –exclamó Jack enojado -¡explícame que son estas fotos!

**Carly volteó a ver a un Jack enojado, rió nerviosa y salió corriendo, no sin antes hablar con Aki.**

-veo que pasaste buena noche –dijo Carly

-¿a que viene ese comentario? –dijo Aki enarcando una ceja

-pues no se… se nota que paso algo…. Sospechosista con Yusei –susurró Carly

-¡Carly! –gritó Jack corriendo hacia ella

Aki se había quedado toda colorada.

-bien que no desaprovechaste nada –dijo Carly saliendo corriendo

**Jack pasó corriendo a la par de Aki, persiguiendo a Carly, quien reía. Salieron a la calle y ya no supieron nada más. **

-Aki ni chan ¿Por qué estás toda colorada? –preguntó Luka

-por nada –tartamudeó Aki

-vio a Yusei sin sus ropas –bromeó Bruno

**Golpe certero por parte de Aki, Lua se coloró y rió. Luka se quedó riendo a ver a Bruno en el suelo. **

-Aki…. ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –dijo Yusei apareciendo de repente

-ahh… etto… -Aki no lograba articular palabra

-claro que si –dijo Lua empujándola de la nada

-esta… bien –dijo Aki colorada

**Yusei se quedó viéndola un momento, luego le tomó de la mano y se la llevó para afuera. Todos se quedaron viéndose, y luego sonrieron como cómplices.**

**Ya afuera, lejos de la casa, Yusei sacó de su bolsillo una rosa, dándosela a Aki.**

-sabes… desde hace mucho quiero decirte… -dijo Yusei parando todo colorado

-si dime –dijo Aki viéndole colorada también

-te…. Amo –dijo Yusei –y te quería pedir … si quieres ser mi novia –

-Yusei… -dijo Aki tan colorada como una fresa, luego asintió

**Yusei sonrió contento…. Demasiado contento, que besó a Aki en el acto. Aki le correspondió con ternura, como si las palabras no fueran suficientes para creer, un beso resolvería las dudas.**

**XD-XD-XD-XD-**

**Chanananaaaa!**

**Este es el penúltimo capi de esta historia, en el ultimo, veremos la cita de Yusei y Aki, donde las cosas se pondrán… algo locas. Disculpen si me atrase demasiado, pero es que no me fluían las ideas para este cap, y encima de todo me había quedado sin internet, espero que les guste este capítulo que va con mucho cariño.**

**Por hoy no les puedo responder sus comentarios, pero se los contestaré en el ultimo capi, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, por ustedes esta historia aun sigue viva, vivaaa! XD**

**Saludos y que la musa les acompañe XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! 5D's no es mío, pero uso sus personajes para una linda historia XD**

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**negrilla, letra en negrilla: Narrador**

Espero que les guste. XD

**Detallitos**

**Capítulo X: "Cita…. ¿de dos o grupal? Parte I"**

**Yusei y Aki, aprovechando el momento romántico que habían tenido, se fueron a pasear, los demás se quedaron en la casa, pensativos. De nuevo, llegó Carly con Jack un tanto fastidiado, pero Carly solo le veía contenta.**

**-**hola chicos ¿y Yusei? –preguntó Carly

-se fue con Aki –dijo Luka

-en… una cita –dijo Lua todo misterioso

-¿una cita? –dijo Jack espantado

-¿y porque reaccionas asi? –preguntó Bruno

-no saben lo que podría pasar –dijo Jack algo dramático

-¿Cómo que? –soltaron todos

-el es tan serio que… -dijo Jack con expresión horrorizada

-¡ahhhhhh! –gritó Carly asustada -¡sera como si fuera con el hombre de las nieves! –

-¿ehhh? –dijeron los demás

-Yusei ni chan no es asi –lo defendió Lua

-entonces recuérdenme alguna vez que haya sido cariñoso con Aki –dijo Jack serio

Todos se quedaron en blanco.

-¿ven mi punto? –dijo Jack –debemos de ayudarle a que su cita sea un éxito –

-pero ¿no seria entrometerse? –dijo Luka preocupada por la idea

-¡claro que no! –exclamó Lua decidido –el siempre nos ayudaría, ahora hay que apoyarlo –

-puede que todo nos resulte mal –dijo Bruno pensativo

-al menos hay que intentarlo –dijo Carly

-no es tan mala idea –dijo Crow

-¡bien! ¡comienza la operación! ¡cita perfecta! –exclamó Jack

-entonces… ¿Cómo los encontramos? –preguntó Luka

-nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Crow, Luka y Lua ustedes hacia el norte, Bruno, Carly y yo hacia el sur, quien lo encuentre primero debe de avisar al otro grupo, nos reuniremos y dependiendo de cómo se vea la situación , actuaremos ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Jack

-¡si! –exclamaron todos entusiastas

XD_XD-XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD_XD

Aki y Yusei iban caminando hacia el cine, era una de las primeras paradas que habían decidido ambos. Los dos iban contentos, pero estaban algo coloraditos. Llegaron al cine y empezaron a ver las carteleras para elegir la película.

-¿Qué quieres ver? –preguntó Yusei a Aki

-todas se ven buenas ¿Cuál te gustaría ver? –preguntó Aki

Los dos se quedaron viendo la cartelera, mientras que cierto grupito estaba atrás de unas vallas publicitarias, espiando la acción de los tórtolos. ¿Qué habían llegado demasiado rápido? Si, estaban tan decididos a ayudarles que de alguna manera sabían donde empezaría su cita.

-ya les avisé a los demás –susurró Carly cerrando su celular -¿no se han decidido?

-no, y ya me aburrieron –dijo Bruno

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Carly pensativa

-ya que eres una chica –dijo Jack -¿Qué podrías recomendarle a esos tórtolos?

-¿a que viene ese comentario de "que soy una chica"? –dijo Carly algo enojada

-solo contesta rápido –dijo Jack

-tal vez una de romance, como la de "Amigos con beneficios" –dijo Carly

-ehh… ¿segura? –dijo Bruno algo intranquilo con la elección de Carly

-segura, verás que ayudará al momento romántico –dijo Carly

-bien, esto es lo que haremos –dijo Jack serio

Minutos después…

-jovencitos –dijo una niña de ocho años vestida de corazón

-¿si? –dijeron Aki y Yusei viéndole

-por el día de San Valentín se están obsequiando estos boletos a las parejas que vengan aquí –dijo la niña –tomen

Yusei recibió los dos boletos, Aki les vio de cerca.

-amigos con beneficios…. ¿Qué tal será? –dijo Aki

-gracias –dijo Yusei –por cierto ¿Quién esta regalando los boletos? –le preguntó a la niña

-el cine –dijo la niña como si fuera lo mas obvio

La niña se fue del lugar, Yusei y Aki entraron a ver la película. Los otros tres, Bruno, Carly y Jack sonrieron satisfechos.

Al rato….

-toma niña, gracias por tu ayuda –dijo Bruno dándole una caja de chocolates a la niña vestida de corazón

-de nada –dijo la niña recibiendo la caja –adiós –

La niña se fue corriendo a su casa, en eso, Lua, Luka y Crow aparecieron con ellos. Todos estaban a una calle del cine, para que no los encontraran por si salían.

-¿ya hicieron algo? –preguntaron a lo mas llegar

Carly y Bruno les contaron rápidamente su plan.

-¡¿Qué? –dijeron Lua y Luka

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron los demás

-es que… esa película –dijo Luka toda colorada

-oh ya me acordé –dijo Crow riendo –es que esa película tiene escenas de…

Cuando sintieron, Yusei y Aki salieron todos colorados del cine, cada quien miraba a un lado. A tiempo, todos los demás se escondieron entre unos matorrales y botes de basura que habían en el lugar. Luego que Aki y Yusei pasaron, los demás suspiraron aliviados.

-asi que los tórtolos son demasiado inocentes –rió Carly

-¿ya lo sabias y no nos dijiste nada? –dijo Bruno

-¿Qué tiene esa película que salieron de esa forma? –dijo Jack algo molesto

Carly le susurró al oído rápidamente, Jack rió.

-pubertos –dijo Jack riendo

-esto no salió muy bien –dijo Crow –debemos de seguirles a ver que más pasa –

-¿y si arruinamos la cita? –preguntó Luka

-claro que no –repuso Carly –vamos, no podemos echarnos para atrás

Todos asintieron y siguieron de nuevo a la parejita.

XDXD-XD_X_DX_D_XD

Pobres! Yusei y Aki no pueden estar tranquilos y los demás con esa su idea de ayudar… mejor se hubieran quedado en casa jajajajaja bueno a ver como les va.

¿Cómo están todos? Perdon por el retraso en este capítulo, se suponía que seria uno solo el de la cita,pero me dio pena tanto tiempo que decidi dividirla en dos partes, ya tenia escrita esta parte pero aun me falta el resto, espero que les guste y que me escriban que les pareció. XD

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, hacen que mi musa no quiera mudarse de casa XD.


End file.
